Broken Soul
by Dawn101Dusk
Summary: Chris and Jessie have been dating for months now, they are madly in love with each other. One day, Jessie finds Chris having sex with Kelly Kelly in his hotel room. Since then, they've been broken up. Now, Chris is trying to get his baby girl back.


Broken Soul (Chris Jericho One Shot for JessieJericho16)

Flashback: (no ones P.O.V.)

_It was a calm, winter night. Though, it was not calm for Jessie and Chris. Chris Jericho was fucking the young 23 year old, Kelly Kelly. The thing was that Jericho was still dating his long time girlfriend, Jessie Stiles. Jessie heard moaning and groaning from a hotel room. She walked towards the room and slowly opened the door. Only to see the man she loved, having sex with Kelly Kelly. She screamed. Chris stopped and looked at Jessie. "Baby…I…" Chris started to say. Jessie just bursted out in tears and ran away. Since then, the couple has been broken up. _

End of Flashback

Jessie's P.O.V.

** I am just crying in my hotel room. What happened earlier just kept on playing on and on through my head. Then I heard my door slam open. At the door was one of my best friends, Esther. She looked really pissed. Esther pulled her best friend close to her and lets her cry on her shoulder. After about 15 minutes of crying, Jessie finally decided to stop crying and talk.  
>"I thought he loved me!" I told the dark haired girl. "How could he do this to me?" She yelled. "I know honey, I know…." Esther said. "Your just lucky that you have a guy like Randy!" Jessie exclaimed. "Shh…Jessie listen to me. Today, its just us girls. No boys allowed." Esther said with a grin. "R….really?" Jessie asked one of her best friends. "Yes…." Esther said. Jessie cracks a small smile at her. "Thank you, Esty," Jessie started to say. "You're the best." Jessie told her. Esther smirks. "I'm your best friend aren't I?" Esther smirks again. They both laugh. <strong>

Chris' P.O.V.

**I am shedding tears, and of course my best friend Randy Orton, is with me. "Dude you have to go and talk to her!" he told me. "Dude she hates me! I cant go and talk to her," I started to say. "I screwed up!" I exclaimed. "Then what the hell are you going to do then, man?" Randy asked me. "I…. I don't know…" I told him. Randy sighs and just sinks back down into the leather couch. I then get a idea. I grab my guitar and lyric book and start to write a song. **

~30 Minutes Later~

**Chris finishes the song and shoots up. I pick up the phone and order flowers, Jessie's favorite flowers. I hope this works. **

Jessie's P.O.V.

** I am laying down on my bed with Esther trying to cheer me up. She sighs. "Jessie come on" She said. "I just cant do this, Esth!" I exclaimed. Esther just sighs. Then the door bell rings. I groan and cover my face with a pillow. Esther gets up and answers the door. Theres a guy at the front door.  
>"Hi, this is for Jessie Stiles." The guy said. She nods and thanks the delivery boy. She takes the flowers and closes the door. "Jessie! You got something!" She walks over to me. I get up and take the flowers. I took the cover off of the bouquet and gasp. "L…lilies…" I say. Esther smiles, knowing that Chris has a plan. "Hey look…theres a note…!" Esther said. I see the note and I take it out. I read the note. "It says; Dear Jessie, Look, I am so sorry for what I've down to you. I know that I should have stayed faithful to you. All I want is for your forgiveness. Meet me at the park at 7 o'clock. ~ Chris". Esther looks at Jess. "What are you going to do?" She asks me. I think about it for a second then I sigh. "Im going." I said. This better be good. <strong>

~At 7 o'clock

Chris' P.O.V.

** I am hiding behind a tree. I hope she comes. Wait, I hear footsteps.**

Jessie's P.O.V.

** I walk into the abandoned park and waited for Chris to come. I then hear singing. I turn around….and I see him. **

Chris' P.O.V.

Standing in the shadow  
>Behind a wall<br>Made of fear

Cracking the foundations  
>Dissolve the glue<br>With my tears

(pre-chorus)  
>Now I'm standing at the crossroads<br>And I know which way to go  
>But I'm not strong enough to get there on my own<p>

(chorus)  
>I'm at an end<br>Losing control  
>Trying to mend<br>This Broken Soul  
>Give me one more chance<br>For me to show  
>How much I need you to heal my broken soul<p>

Cannot break cycle  
>Rat on the wheel spinning clear<br>Finding such frustrations a  
>World undone horizons near<p>

(pre-chorus)  
>Now I'm standing at the crossroads<br>And I know which way to go  
>But I'm not strong enough to get there on my own<p>

(chorus)  
>I'm at an end<br>Losing control  
>Trying to mend<br>This Broken Soul  
>Give me one more chance<br>For me to show  
>How much I need you to heal my broken soul<p>

Now I'm living at the mercy of the hourglass  
>Threatened by the mysteries of the day<br>All I have are the memories and the photographs  
>Regretting things that I forgot to say<p>

Standing in the shadow  
>Behind a wall<br>Made of fear

(pre-chorus)  
>Now I'm standing at the crossroads<br>And I know which way to go  
>But I'm not strong enough to get there on my own<p>

(chorus)  
>I'm at an end<br>Losing control  
>Trying to mend<br>This Broken Soul  
>Give me one more chance<br>For me to show  
>How much I need you to heal my...my broken soul<p>

**I walk up to her after the last note. I look into her eyes. Jessie just stares at me in awe. "Jessie, I love you. I know that we have our rough times, but I know that nothing can ever….ever pull us apart." I said to her. Trying to get her back into my life.**

Third Person P.O.V.

**Jessie smiles. Chris just stands there nervously. But then he feels a pair of lips over his. Jessie pulls away. "I love you too." Jessie says. Chris smiles. Chris leans in and kisses Jessie passionately. Jessie kisses back, and they share a gentle and passionate kiss.**

** "How much I need you to heal my broken soul!" **


End file.
